RomanticSwat
by SWATGeneration
Summary: Los cuentos de las chicas de Swat Generacion... Felicidades a los ganadores Dayss, Kixpolin y Mairene


**Dayss501.**

Mi historia no es algo romantico, mas bien es una lección de amistad, comenzó un 14 de febrero, nada en especial como cada año, ya que soy como el grinch de san valentin, no se porque pero ese dia es como mi viernes 13. Estuve pensando que hacer ya que todo mundo andaba ocupado, asi que decidi visitar a mi amiga Helen para ver si ella tenia algo pensado, entonces salio a toda prisa, dijo que habia una mision SWAT muy importante y que debia ayudar, la segui hasta el cuartel y ahi me presento a las generalas Ondine, Ruixi, Nic y Haseon, quienes me dieron la bienvenida, de ahi nos dirijimos a una misión de rescate para salvar el foro; había fuego por todos lados, como era la primera vez que iba estaba un poco asustada, archyrells dijo que nuestra misión era muy importante ya que de eso dependia que muchas personas tuvieran un feliz dia de san valentin, y ver como mis compañeros se apoyaban unos a otros realmente me conmovio; superkixpolin ayudaba a Aaron a levantarse, abbii, ailed, alan, andi-chan y animes apoyando en las trincheras, ayase, carolina, cinnamon girl, conniechan, cris, daisuki, damariz y daniela espitia ayudando a los heridos, deidara, diani-chan, estel-chan, fan wuzun, fernandita8, fullmoon-lunita, hazuki, isa-love-yunho, iseliux y jari defendiendo el frente, pero al fin todo habia terminado, todos regresabamos al SWAT a festejar la exitosa misión. Ya en el cuartel las chicas swat y los charlys muy contentos realizaban los preparativos para la fiesta; Jazet y Jefferson eran los Dj´s, judith, karlitaKHJ, kidani, kodachy, lichan y m3xe decoraban el lugar con globos de colores y muchos adornos, mairene, mariposa-negra, marlenepi, marthik, marye-ki, marymar y mickjun se encargaban de toda la comida, mientras que misanekochan, missyupi, mistifi, natilu, neidy y nidami se encargaban de la animacion de la fiesta, sergio y fer ponian las luces, todo pintaba para ser la mejor fiesta del año, cuando de pronto llegaron las cerecitas... a unirse a la fiesta, jaja, que creian? q iba a haber guerra? asi la fiesta comenzo y la noche transcurria mientras amenizaba la fiesta SS501, DBSK, FT. island, arashi, big bang, 2pm, super junior, Hwangbo, entre otros de los muchos invitados, en la pista de baile maco les enseñaba una de sus sexy-coreografias a sara, regi, ely, maricela, lety, angeles, alessandra y reina que bailaban muy alegres, mientras que las generalas brindaban con todos. Ese dia Swats, charlys y cerezas unidos todos para festejar, demostrando que apesar de nuestras diferencias, somos una gran familia =D y que lo que no nos mata nos hace mas fuertes, ese dia, una chica fria como yo, aprendio que la amistad rebasa fronteras, no importa en donde estes, ni como, ni que tan diferente seas, puedes encontrar amigos en el lugar menos pensado, porque la vida esta para compartirla con los demas... y asi fue como llegue a este maravilloso lugar, mi nombre clave Dayss501.

**Mairene**

_Una mañana como cualquier otra, los rayos del sol apenas alcanzaban a iluminar el jardín y el rocío de la mañana hacia que las fragancias de las flores se mezclaran formando una exquisita combinación._

_Helen y Kim se encontraban paseando por el jardín contemplando el amanecer tomados de la mano, haciendo notar el gran y puro amor que los 2 se profesan. Sin darse cuenta que a través de la ventana cuatro ojos curiosos observaban con detalle aquella conmovedora imagen._

-Tía Mairene, ¿Cómo se conocieron mi abue Helen y oppa Kim?- Preguntaban alegremente Taliz y Estel-chan mientras miraban por la ventana con la carita posada sobre sus manos.

- Fue realmente lindo, en aquel entonces, Helen y Kim eran amigos, los mejores de todos y comenzó así…

Helen se dirigía hacía el súper, quería comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a Kim, su mejor amigo. Iba un tanto retrasada así que tomo un atajo por el callejón para cortar camino. En el callejón escucho a una bebé llorando, una pequeña con grandes y profundos ojos. Helen giró a ver si alguien se encontraba ahí, al parecer habían abandonado a la pequeña, en el suelo había huellas como de gatos pero estas eran más grandes. La pequeña apenas y tenía un pañal, la habían dejado sin nada…

-¡Oh Dios!, ¿Esa pequeña era Ondine?- Pregunto Estel-Chan abriendo los ojos con tanto asombro propios de quién parece haber descubierto algo.

-¡Claro que es!, Oh hasta en ese entonces la Rojita era pornocha- Comentó Taliz soltando tal carcajada.

Pues bien, Helen decidió adoptar a aquella pequeña, sus padres no aceptaban aquella decisión, al no estar de acuerdo, Helen se fue con Ondine en brazos a un pequeño departamento. Las cosas se le estaban dificultando, entre los estudios, el trabajo y la pequeña Ondine. No tardo en sentirse sola y con ganas de abandonar todo en aquel momento, todo menos a la pequeña Ondine. Quien comenzaba a decir sus primeros balbuceos y su primera palabra…

-¿Qué fue?, Seguro su primera palabra fue: Helen- comento Estel con un tono un tanto extraño pero tierno.

De hecho… su primera palabra fue "Jiro", un chico que vivía a un lado y que usualmente ayudaba a Helen a cuidar de Ondine mientras esta trabajaba. La palabra Helen fue la siguiente en decir y cuando por fin la dijo los ánimos de Helen y todas sus fuerzas regresaron y sus esfuerzos no habían sido en vano.

Regreso a la escuela, lo que hizo que Kim la recibiera con un gran abrazo; al parecer Helen había faltado por casi 3 semanas así que Kim le ayudaba a recuperarse y a estudiar. Por las tardes mientras Helen trabajaba oppa Kim cuidaba de Ondine así que no tardo mucho tiempo para encariñarse de ella, la rojita linda le decía oppita Kimsito.

En aquel tiempo una chava cuyo nombre no mencionaré estaba perdidamente enamorada de Kim y al notar que Helen y el eran inseparables trataba de separarlos de diferentes maneras pero todas fallaban.

-Oh dios, seguro era una c…- comentó Taliz un poco exaltada.

En realidad no, era solo una compañera. Esta chava preparaba una fiesta de cumpleaños para Kim e invito a Helen pero…

-¿Pero qué?- gritaron ambas mostrando que estaban realmente interesadas en aquel relato.

Pero le dijo que era una fiesta de disfraces, que las mujeres irían de animalitos. Helen tomo algo de su dinero ahorrado y se compró su disfraz de conejita tipo manga.

-¡Oh! Que linda, pobre Helen… aquella tipa…-grito estel apretando una almohada on fuerzas mostrando un poco de coraje.

No, pobre no, ustedes saben que Helen es sumamente Fuerte además Helen se veía realmente linda al grado de que cuando entro por aquella puerta los chicos quedaron boquiabierta dejándolos sin respiración.

Helen estaba apenada y sentía que las miradas sólo eran en señal de burla pero eso no le importaba, estaba ahí por un motivo, Kim y si aquella situación le causaba gracia a el y lo hacía sonreír bien valía la pena.

Helen recorrió la casa en busca de Kim hasta que sus ojos lo vieron; ella corrió hacía el para abrazarlo y darle su regalo. Kim al verla se tornó rojo color jitomate pues el que Helen fuera su amiga no le había permitido ver lo linda que era. Kim tomo su regalo y apenado corrió a u su habitación, no podía ser, él no debía enamorarse de su mejor amiga. Antes de llegar al cuarto escucho a aquella chica hablando de la cruel broma que le había hecho a Helen, su pena se volvió coraje no podía imaginarse lo que estaba pasando su amiga después de todo Helen era un poco Penosa y tímida.

Kim salió de la casa con el rostro totalmente rojo del coraje, Helen al verlo salir de esa manera pensó que aquel comportamiento se debía a que estaba enojado con ella por haber ido vestida así, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos así que tomo asiento en el patio y comenzó a llorar.

Un chico muy guapo por cierto, vio que Helen estaba llorando así que se acerco, le puso su chaqueta al mismo tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas con su playera. Aquel chico al parecer estaba interesado en Helen desde hace mucho tiempo y aquel era un buen momento para poder conversar con ella y hacerla sonreír.

Aquel chico hizo que helen comenzará a sentir un inexplicable sentimiento hacía el. Kim iba entrando a la puerta que daba hacía el jardín rápidamente notó los ojos llorosos de Kim así que se acerco a estar junto a ella. Aquel chico misterioso al ver a Kim no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada decidió dejarlos solos.

Cuando Helen volteo a ver a Kim noto que este venía vestido de Bebé con un gran pañal, realmente se veía muy lindo pero sumamente gracioso. Kim se agacho para estar a la altura de Helen y pidiéndole disculpas la abrazo fuertemente.

Helen debía haberse enojado por aquella broma pero en realidad solo rió, pues estaba segura que ambos nunca olvidarían aquella fiesta y aquel gracioso momento.

Kim le susurró al oído:"Gracias por hacer esto por mi", tomo la mano de Helen y ambos entraron a la fiesta. Aquella chica se puso verde del coraje y parecía que humo le salía de la cabeza…

-¿En serio?- comentó Estel-chan imaginándose aquella imagen de la chica con humo.

-¡No!, habla metafóricamente- comentó Taliz dándole un pequeño zape a Estel.

En si, el humo era por que la chica se había acercado tanto a una vela y al estar de espaldas no le noto y su cabello comenzó a quemársele.

Helen se sintió conmovida por el acto de Kim así que le dio un besito en el cachete haciendo que este se tornara rojo incandescente. Kim tomó a Helen de la mano y ambos bailaron toda la noche. Una canción lenta comenzó a sonar en aquel momento lo que hizo que Kim abrazara fuertemente a Helen.

En los pensamientos de Helen solo estaba aquel chico, tenía ganas de gritarle al mundo lo que comenzaba a sentir, alzo la cabeza para contarle a Kim lo que había sucedido pero este solo tomo su cara con las manos con un movimiento tierno y le dio un beso, cosa que hizo que Helen saliera corriendo dejando todo atrás.

Poco tiempo después Helen comenzó a salir con aquel chico…

-¿Y oppa Kim? , ¿Qué fue de él? ¡Tía cuéntanos!- preguntaban Táliz y Estel-chan.

El siguió estando a su lado como un buen amigo, pero cada día sus sentimientos hacia Helen crecían más y más solo restándole guardárselos porque Helen era muy feliz con el chico, realmente estaba muy enamorada de él, sus ojos brillaban con una gran intensidad cada que lo veía y como es de costumbre, cuando una chica está enamorada irradia felicidad. Helen realmente se veía más linda y mucho muy feliz.

Helen había olvidado decirle acerca de Ondine, un día lo cito en su cafetería favorita para contarle al respecto. El chavo no le dio tiempo para explicaciones, al enterarse de que tenía una hija decidió dejarla. Helen estaba muy triste pero si él no podía querer a Ondine lo mejor sería olvidarlo y dejarlo, después de todo Ondine era la personita más importante para ella.

Un día mientras caminaba vio como el chico subió a un carro con otra chica, no podía evitar sentirse triste por aquel hecho así que en un intento por alcanzarlo corrió detrás del carro sin poder lograrlo. Una tristeza la invadió y al no poder continuar corriendo se dejo caer a mitad de la calle sin poder dejar de llorar. Quedo un par de segundo ahí hasta que decidió levantarse. Fue entonces cuando noto que a una corta distancia venía un carro y sin tiempo de moverse cerró los ojos, solo una cosa se le vino a la cabeza, la rojita.

-¿Por qué le dicen rojita?- preguntó Estel

-Pues es por el color de su club, ¿No tía?- Comentó Taliz haciendo ver en sus ojos una extraña curiosidad.

En si… No. Le dicen así por que cuando era pequeña se vestía de rojo para tratar de seducir al pequeño Jiro. Un día Jiro iba camino a casa de su abuelita a llevarle galletitas porque estaba enferma del estomago por haber comido tacos en la calle, Ondine se enteró y quería robarle…

-¿Las galletas?- comento Estel al mismo tiempo que acercaba su dedito para morder su uña en señal de que la historia se le hacía conocida.

No… Quería robarle un beso ustedes conocen a la rojita…

-Pero esa es la historia de caperusita roja, Tía, estas confundiendo las historias- Dijo Taliz.

Mmm de hecho, ese cuento se basaron en la historia de Jiro Y la rojita, solo que a Ondine la tomaron como el lobo… ustedes saben, por aquel mito que dice que ella proviene de leones, pusieron un lobo porque un león es difícil encontrarlo en el bosque y a Jiro lo pusieron como niña, como caperusita roja porque cuando veía que la rojita se acercaba el corría, lo que hacía que sus amigos le dijeran que parecía niñita.

También la caricatura de pucca se inspira en ellos…

-¡Ohh!, entendemos, tía ya no te desvíes del tema, otravez te alucinaste y te volviste a salir del tema, cuéntanos ¿Que paso con Helen?-Comento Estel, un poco enojada esperando el desenlace de la historia.

¡Oh! Cierto, ¡Sorry chicas! Como les decía, cuando venía el carro por poco la atropellan y la rojita se le vino a la mente, algo normal por el hecho de que ella es su hija. Lo que no pudo explicarse, es que en aquel momento el beso que le había dado Kim se le vino a la mente. Ella se preguntaba si acaso comenzaba a sentir algo por él.

Notó que en el momento que pensaba en él su corazón latía con tremenda fuerza al grado de sentir que en cualquier momento este se le saldría del pecho, fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Kim pero al parecer era ya demasiado tarde.

Helen cerró sus ojos al ver la proximidad del carro. Un suave aroma le recordaba a Kim al mismo tiempo que sentía que un ligero movimiento la levantaba del suelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio una cara conocida, aquel dulce pero hipnotizador aroma pertenecía a Kim. El la traía cargada en sus cálidos brazos.

Helen comenzó a llorar dándole un fuerte abrazo. El no pudo evitar regañarla con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo: "¿Porqué eres tan descuidada? Acaso no vez que hay personas que te esperan. ¿Por qué no pensaste en la pequeña Ondine?, ¿Porqué no pensaste en mi?... No vez que si te pasa algo, yo…" El se calló un momento pensando en cada palabra que diría y si esas palabras no terminarían con aquella amistad.

El creía que sus sentimientos hacía Helen nunca podrían ser correspondidos, tenía dos opciones: la primera, decirle todo y esperar que sus sentimientos hacia ella fueran correspondidos y la segunda, Guardar sus sentimientos y seguir siendo amigos y pensar en ella en silencio.

Ella le pregunto: "¿Qué yo qué?", Kim siguió serio un rato y de inmediato contesto: "Que yo… que yo me muero Helen yo…yo…yo enserio te quiero, no puedo vivir sin ti. Todo este tiempo que te tuve cerca no me di cuenta de lo bella que eres… de que mis deseos de protegerte y cuidarte no eran más que una venda negra que escondía mis sentimientos hacía ti…. No te pido que me ames o que me correspondas, con el solo hecho de estar a tu lado soy feliz, sólo te pido que me dejes seguir a tu lado… Si tu quieres como amigo, seré amigo, un amigo que más que nada solo querría tu cariño y tu amor pero que siempre estará a tu lado apoyándote y velando por tu felicidad, resignándose a ser… por siempre… solo tu amigo."

-¡Oh! Eso fue tan lindo y tan romántico- comentaban Ángeles, Yelop, Ailed y Mary que ahora se encontraban escuchando la historia junto con Estel y Taliz.

¡Oh dios! ¿Cuándo llegaron?...

-Tía Mai continua, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Helen le dijo lo que sentía?- Preguntaban Estel y taliz quienes ahora se encontraban abrazando una almohada.

Ok… continuó… Helen seguía en brazos de Kim, ella ahora sabía los sentimientos de él hacia ella, incluso ya sabía que sus sentimientos le correspondían a Kim…

-¿Y qué pasó?, ¿Le dijo?- Pregunto Ángeles.

Me preguntan ¿Qué paso?, Acaso no es obvio que… ¿Me preguntan si se quedo con Kim?... Si, si me preguntan eso la respuesta es un sí. Ahora pueden ver el fruto de su amor.

-Pero… Dinos como paso- comentaban Estel y Taliz que abrazaban fuertemente a Ailed.

_Helen llego en aquel momento con Kim, lo tomó de la mano dándole un pequeño beso y contestando._

Sí, Ahora estoy con el amor de mi vida.

-Pero Helen, Cuéntanos que le dijiste- grito Taliz con una voz muy tierna.

Simplemente me quede muda, ¿Cómo competir con tan lindas palabras?.

-Entonces…- Gritaron todas un tanto consternadas.

Le di un beso que hizo que mi mundo se detuviera por un minuto haciendo que por primera vez no pensara en nada más que en nosotros. Después de eso, él supo lo que yo quería decir sin necesidad de usar palabra alguna. Tal y como el dicho dice "Una acción vale más que mil palabras". Y desde aquel instante nuestros corazones laten al mismo ritmo como si fuera solo uno haciendo que nuestro amor sea por siempre.

FIN

_Para mi querida amiga Helen, con todo mi cariño, gracias por apoyarme y por estar conmigo cuando más lo necesitaba. Te quiero mucho._

**El regalo del 14 un día después**

**Autora: *Sonata***

Nic, Marymar , Yelo , Angy y Saraí habían llegado a corea por un concurso en el foro, el premio era un viaje a corea.

La mayoría de las chicas ya se comunicaba con sus macetitas por email no pregunten cómo pero así fue.

Era increíble pero conocerlos en persona mucho mejor y claro Nic conoció a Kim Bum mucho antes que sonata y los dos eran mas cercanos, más ahora que se habían conocido en persona, pero Kim Bum tenía también un gran aprecio por Sonata, a pesar de que Nic y Sonata siempre habían molestado y dicho que ellas compartían a Kim Bum y un mechón para abbii las cosas no eran tan así ya que Kim Bum se notaba que estaba interesado en Nic mucho.

Se acercaba el 14 de febrero y Sonata sabia que algo pasaría ese día ya eran las cinco de la tarde y alguien tocó a la puerta y sonata abrió.

Kim bum: Saraí

Sonata: (con los ojos muy alegres) Kim como estas pasa… que te trae por acá?

Kim Bum: vengo a algo muy especial, sabes qué día es hoy

Sonata: Día del amor y la amistad entonces me traes mi regalo?

Kim Bum: (solo le dio una sonrisa una de esas que le encantaba a sonata pero entendió muy bien)

Sonata: Buscas a Nic???

Kim Bum: Si

Sonata: Claro ahora la llamo

Kim Bum: Espera.. quiero darte algo (le dio un una cadenita con un dije con una "S" de plata) Feliz día te quiero mucho (le dio un abrazo).

Sonata: Gracias yo también te quiero ahora vengo voy a llamarla

Sonata subió al cuarto de Nic y le dijo

Sonata: Alguien te busca

Nic: Quien?

Sonata: Adivina...

Nic: Kim?... Nuestro príncipe!!

Sonata: (sonriendo) Sii nuestro príncipe… quiero decirte algo

Nic: Que?... no me asustes

Sonata: mmm… Es cierto que las dos lo queremos y poder conocerlo en persona fue un sueño hecho realidad y el haberlo compartido contigo fue mucho mejor pero sabes y ya te diste cuenta que el está interesado en una cierto?

Nic: (con cara de preocupación) sonata yo..

Sonata: Tu eres una de mis mejores amigas y en serio esto parece novela pero no lo es, yo se que el te ama a ti no te preocupes, se que soy un poco ingenua y sensible pero no moriré por esto, además ya pase por esto una vez (eso sí es verdad en la vida real) , yo te conozco y sé que no lo dejarás pero creo también que haya en el fondo no quieres hacerme daño porque me quieres (sonrió) pero no te preocupes todo está bien quería decírtelo para estar yo tranquila también. Se tu misma, amaló como él se lo merece, está abajo esperándote y creo que te va a decir algo muy importante hoy.

Ellas se abrazaron y no dijeron nada ellas conocían sus corazones.

Solo quedaba ese día 14 allí en corea pues al día siguiente partirían cada una a su país, desde la ventana del cuarto los vio salir de la casa y subir al coche suspiro y bajo a comer, en realidad se sentía muy bien por su amiga.

Las chicas también salieron con sus respetivas parejas era una noche romántica Mary con Yamapi, Yelo con Rain, Angy con Hyun Joong y sonata les había dicho que saldría para pasear pero en realidad no lo hizo cuando todas se fueron se sentó en el sillón y siguió viendo la tele pero de pronto se acordó entrar al foro y decirles que los quería a todos y más en ese día muy especial.

Entro.

*Sonido del msm cuando se abre la ventana*

Sonata: hola chicos feliz día del amor y la amistad, los quiero bss

Fer: Hola omma sonata feliz día

Kix: hola Agassi sonata feliz día

Sergio: Nona sonata feliz día

Primu: uniee verano que haces aquí?? Y no saliste el día del cariño con alguien

Sonata: Claro ahora estoy saludando y pasándomela genial con ustedes ….y siguieron platicando como siempre de cómo les había ido en sus respectivas citas o salidas con amigos y luego se despidieron.

Sonata cerro el msm y luego se fue a dormir aun creía que algún día iba a encontrar a su príncipe azul algún día porque sus amigas lo habían logrado, porque Yamapi había llegado desde Japón para ve a Mary, las demás chicas se la estarían pasando genial.

Todas llegaron tarde y a la mañana siguiente cuando se despertaron Nic les dio la gran noticia.

Nic: Kim Bum me pidió que me casara con el!!!

Mary: Queee??? Uniee (con los ojos llorosos) felicidades

Angy: genial felicidades

Yelo: Que bien!!!!

Sonata: (le dio un fuerte abrazo)

Mary: Eso quiere decir que te quedarás a vivir aquí

Nic: Creo que si!!!!

Angy: Que romántico

Nic: Fue genial, era una cena muy romántica, a la luz de las velas, luego me dijo cosas bonitas y me dio esto.

Nic les enseño el anillo con diamante enorme y lindo que él le había dado y siguieron comentando todo.

Más tarde

Listas para irse en el aeropuerto menos Nic que se quedaría pero les dio a todas un fuerte abrazo, todos se despidieron cada quien iba a diferentes países y en diferentes aviones.

Pero antes

Mary: Oneechan estas bien?

Sonata: Si estoy bien (fuerte abrazo)

Sonata subió al avión y se sentó miraba hacia le ventana, en el viaje la enfermera les ofreció algo de tomar pero sonata como siempre no se fijo y se le cayó encima.

Sonata: Rayos!!! Solo eso faltaba!!! Que rabia ¡!! Al menos nadie me va a entender en español y puedo decir todo lo que me de la regalada gana!!!! (estaba a punto de decir más cosas que usualmente no dice en realidad no sabía porque está enojada)

Misterioso: Eso crees tú

Sonata: (solo lo vio)

Misterioso: porque estas enojada? Solo fue un poco de jugo

Sonata: entiendes español pero tu eres core

Misterioso: Si soy coreano pero se español pero puedes decir todo lo que te de la regalada gana ellos no te entenderán

Sonata: (avergonzada) lo siento

Misterioso: Como te llamas?

Sonata: Saraí

Misterioso: Que lindo nombre!!

Sonata: (sonrojada) Y tu cómo te llamas?

Misterioso: Soy Jun Min

Sonata: lindo nombre mucho gusto y donde vas…

Jun Min: a bueno…. ……..

Se la pasaron casi todo el camino platicando conociéndose ellos habían congeniado mucho, se reían.

Al final sonata recibió ese año un lindo regalo día del amor y la amistad un día después porque había encontrado un amigo y quién sabe si hasta algo más, el podría ser su príncipe, además estaba muy guapo!!!!

Ojitos **

**KIXPOLIN**

Mi nombres es kixpolin augusto de la garza y garza del perpetuo socorro del huerto de los naranjos verdes.

Y esta es mi historia.

Cuento basado en 3 canciones de Fernando delgadillo una rola de cipreshill y tego calderón

Hubo un día

En que discurría

Sobre la sabiduría y a mi mismo me decía,

Cierto refrán que no entiendo

Ni comprendo todavía.

Kixpolin kixpolincito, asi me decía

Cierta princesita que me conocía

No son quienes para saberlo

ni contarlo debería

Pero cuando era una mancebo

Tuve mis amores con la hijita de cierto señor

Que se iba de casa dejándola para jugar

Que un ufano

si es galano

Siempre puede aprovechar.

Pero todo comenzó ese día

en la fiesta de su tía

Donde los invitados en su algarabía,

No se fijaban los hijos de su pink floyd

como kixpolinsito se sentia.

Bua buaa kixpolinsito decia

Mientras suavemente se sobaba

el callo que le dolía.

le habian pisado un dedo

Cuando bailaba y rapiaba.

Un regueton que se invento

Y que más o menos así sonaba.

Oppa oppa, oppa oppa

Oie consejos

Que a llegado el mero mero

Kixpolinsito de mexico entero

Y que canta asi

Ese DJ

la porra te saluda

Ulerooooooo ulerooooo.

y en mi dolor ella llego

por el muro de su casa

donde de un brinco impresionante

ella saltandolo salio

yo la vi asombrado

y aunque niño me gusto

mas que todo lo que habia visto

o queria alguien como yo.

Oppa por que lloras? me decía

Y Mientras Sonreía me dio un beso

y yo con cara de menso

la veía y la baba me salía

así comenzó nuestro amor

Amor inocente y de niños

Pues con solo 7 años no sabia

lo que los grandes sentían

Yo nunca le dije que la quería

Solo sonreía cuando me decía

Que le tirara unas piedras

al inche perro de una vecina

Cuando lo hacia mi espiritu charly salia

corriamos de la mano

y nos escondíamos en la esquina

yo la miraba y ella me sonreia

y ella me decia mi charly

y yo le decia

digame licenciada

mientras me daba lentamente

un beso en la mejilla

Hasta que llego ese dia

Donde los niños se vuelven grandes

Y donde los sueños no llegaban

A donde ella se la llevaban

Me dijo me voy lejos

Pero nos veremos algun dia

Y me dejo una libreta

donde decia que me queria.

No se lo que sentia

Y como pude la abraze

Fue solo un momento

y soltarla no podia.

hoy en dia soy un charly indestructible

junto con osito, sergio, aaron, y jefer,

tambien tonabushinnojutsu,

alan13 y el señore fer

somos los charlys whitout fear

como ustedes pueden ver

me salio medio mamila

pero que le vamos a hacer

un dia en una pary

junto con maryma nicvaz ruix y estel

mi amigocha primu, ondine

y tambien rockandlover.

Me arrime a una esquina

Para asi poder leer

La libreta que en mi mochila

Que yo cargaba por doquier.

Una nueva Swat se me acerco

Mientras una lagrima me salía

Oppa por favor ya no llores?

Pues esa libreta,

esa libreta

es mía.

Primer final que cambie por causas de fuerza mayor :P

Nunca la volví a ver

Y la espero todavía

A esa linda princesita

Que con 7 años quería.

**Missyupi**

Hola^^  
Es la primera vez que escribo un cuento  
10 lineas son demasiadas pero hare un esfuerzo

Personajes

501

Jun Ki  
Koji

**¿Otra historia de amor?**

Habia una vez una madre preocupada por su hija missyupi, porque no salia con nadie, Rockanlover estaba realmente preocupada debido a que ella saldria ese dia con kim hyun joong y no queria quedarse en casa para acompañar a alguna de sus hijas, por su parte Ondine, Nicvaz y Helen saldrian en plan de amigas, es tipico que cuando no tienes novio digas que prefieres la amistad y eso es lo que hicieron ellas (sorry pero se me agota la imaginacion).

En el aula de clases missyupi tenia como compañeros a Dayss y Jefferson, Dayss como missyupi no tenia planes para el 14 de febrero, entonces al estilo de las que no tienen pareja decidieron salir a festejar el dia de la amistad (NO del amor sino de la amistad).

Llego el domingo tan esperado, no se esforzaron en su arreglo personal por dos razones, una saldrian como amigas y la otra ellas sin esforzarse siempre son lindas^^

Coomo no tenian nada planeado decidieron irse a lo tipico, o sea, a tomar un café, estaban algo aburridas cuando, una luz ilumino a dos chicos que entraban fue algo asi como tipo F4 jajaja. Estos chicos se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia Dayss y missyupi, ellas por el destello que desprendian no alcanzaron a identificarlos, sino fue hasta que estaban justo enfrente de ellas, entonces pudieron identificar a Seto Koji, y Lee Jun Ki, increible pero cierto, un japones y un coreano comunicandose en español. Se sentaron con ellas estuvieron charlando y al final, les pidieron sus numeros de telefonos, obvio Seto a missyupi y Jun Ki a Dayss.

Han pasado algunos dias y ellas siguen esperando las llamadas, jajaja, confian en que tarde o temprano llamaran, sino, ELLOS se lo PIERDEN.

Fin de mi cuento

15 lineas 

**HELEN**

reconociendo el amor

Sergio, aron,  
fer, kispo, Jefferson, angeles,

Sonata, isa, primu,  
mairen

Kispo y  
mairen

Sergio y  
primu

Jefferson y  
isa

Aron y Ángeles

Fer y sonata

estos lindos  
chicos y chicas vivían en un condominio campestre,

ángeles y  
kispo eran primos ,fer y Jefferson eran  
hermanos ,sonata y isa eran las mejores amigas ; los demás Vivian también en  
el mismo condominio pero nose conocían bien entre todos.

Aunque kispo  
,isa ,mairen ,primu estudiaban en el mismo colegio no eran muy amigos ,pero  
todos se conectaban entre si

Kispo era  
compañero de mairen en clases y aun q no se  
hablaban mucho ,el siempre la veía a ella con ojos llenos de ternura  
,cariño, amor ,pero no se atrevía decirle nada x temor a un rechazo, el pensaba  
q no existía como hombre para mairen ,pero para ella el si era importante así  
nunca se lo demostrara

Sergio en  
cambio no soportaba ver a primu ,ella era una chica muy linda muy activa la conocían casi  
todos en su condominio ,pero al contrario que Sergio a primu si le gustaba  
Sergio le parecía lindo tierno simpático ,pero el no pensaba así de ella el  
siempre pensaba mal de ella y no soportaba verla ni que hablaran de ella ,,pero  
eso era solo una mascara algo q Sergio inventaba para no reconocer q le gustaba primu y q era linda  
y q le fascinaba todo de ella su cabello su sonrisa su forma de ser.

Jefferson y isa,  
eran un par de novios lindos tiernos cariñosos, q tenían muchas afinidades  
entre si q compartían muchos gustos, y muchas cosas en común como q isa era la  
mejor amiga de sonata y Jefferson era hermano de fer, x esas cosa sen común se  
conocieron sonata y fer, sonata compañando asu mejor amiga en sus cosas conoció  
a fer q asu ves era muy unido asu hermano, entre salida y salida y charla y  
charla se fueron gustando y reconociendo q se estaban enamorados,

Ángeles era  
una de las chicas mas inteligentes de su clase, por tal motivo muchos le pedían  
ayuda incluyendo a su primo kispo, al cual nose le daba muy bien los números lo contrario de su linda prima Ángeles.

Un día kispo  
le pidió ayuda a su prima para un trabajo q tenia q hacer con un compañero de  
su condómino aron y de clases, así fue q ángeles conoció a aron un chico apuesto muy centrado muy serio muy  
lindo

Ángeles y  
aron siempre estudiaban juntos pero realmente nose conocían pero gracias asu  
primo se empezaron a tratar mas y conocerse  
mas y espesaron a sentir un cariño muy especial el uno x el otro

14 de febrero

Un día en el  
condominio se realizo una noche de fogata para todos lo jóvenes, los cuales podían  
invitar amigos, novias lo q deseasen, así cada uno de los chicos invito su  
respectiva pareja

La idea de la  
fogata era q cada persona escribiera en un papelito sus sentimientos, y  
reconociera su amor asía ese alguien  
especial o asía su novio o novia, intercambiarían sus notitas y si sus  
sentimientos eran correspondidos deberían lanzar la notita al fuego, como símbolo  
de aceptación.

Así en esa  
noche, linda alegre, llena de estrellas en el cielo una luna súper bella y romántica

Todos  
reconocieron su amor...

Amor Fama y mentiras!

_estoy muy cansada chicas por q no vamos a alguna isla a descansar – dice Noa a sus mejores amigas Primu y Nic

_mmmmmm…creo q suena bien - dijo primu – pero en donde caribe?

_mmmm… no el leido en Internet q Dubai a hecho unas islas artificiales vi unas fotos y parencen muy lindas – sugiere Nic

_mmmm… ok entonces sera Dubai!...- con emocion afirma Noa- llamare a mi papa para decirle q usare su avion

Noa agarra su movil : papa …. Me tienes q prestar el avion le necesito para ir unas semanas a Dubai … Q? por q no lo puedo usar …. Aaasshhh esta bien!!...iremos en el avion de las chcias - corta – chicas podemos usar sus avines? Por q mi padre las necesita por q tiene q ir a un viaje de negocios por toda ameria :S y no esta por su ruta Dubai – nic niega con la cabeza al igual q Primu

_mi hermano lo esta usando por un tur q esta haciendo por Europa- dice nic

_mis padres estan de 2 luna de miel en los angeles – dice primu

_entonces chicas no keda de otra en ir en Avion! – dice ella – sera mas divertido

_ok - dice nic- no hay problemas si es en 1 clace

_chicas miren – primu agarra una revista de chimento.

_desde cuando te gustan los chimento a ti? - dice Nic

_es un reportaje a Arashi… no se quienes son

_es un grupo de japon es muy conocido pero nunca los escuche ni los conosco no escucho esa musica- dice Noa

_ bueno ellos dicen .. "iremos a America para unas vacaciones"

_bueno deja eso –agarra la revista y la tira a la basura - llamere a las Aerolineas para q reserven 3 pasajes de avion para Corea … mañana les parese vien asi vamos a comprar ropa? Ella asintieron y Noa nuevamente agarro su movil : hola si hablo quisiera reservar 3 pasajes de aviones … para el miércoles porfavor… si para mañana … ok a las 3esta bien … si parte de Narita… okey gracias…-corta- ya esta a las 3 tenemos q ir aya …estaremos en 4 horas mas o menos

_ 4 HORAS!!! Llegariamos en 2 si tubieramos el avion!...- dice Primu lamentandoce

_bueno vamos a comprar las cosas para ir si no no vamos a tener ropa!...-dice Nic.

Se van de compras … mientras tanto en otra parte de Japon:

_se lo creyeron completamente – dice Aiba tirando la revista de chimentos arriba de la mesa.

_les dije q iban resulta – dice Jun – ahroa nos vamos un poco cambiados de ropa, los nombres y vamos a Dubai , asi no nos molestaran

_ y pinsas q en dubai no no reconoceran – dice Onho

_no creo si somos cautelosos y no llamamos la antencion …- dice jun- igualmente vamos a ir a unas islas q son privadas y nada mas van las chicas ricas y mimadas ellas no leen ni saben nada de la farandula.

Tienes razon ya reservaron los pasaportes?-dice Sho

_sip esta todo organizado

_desde ahora Aiba sera Len, Sho, Hara,.. Onho sera Deita Nino sera Taiga- dice jun – y yo sere Souta.

_muy bien y como iremos vestidos?... iremos con distintas cosas

_mmm.. anteojos de sol?- dijo Jun con inseguridad

_solo eso!!!... – dijo Sho. – dios estamos muertos!...solo anteojos de sol!...

_mmm,,, y nos tenimos el pelo… - dice Jun

_estas loco!- dice Abia- no lo pienso hacer

_no se ban a dar cuenta! Creeme … y si se dan cuanta le decimos y bueno!... cuando se empiese el rebuelo nos volvemos!...

_ok esta bien – dice Onho- pero si nos descubren te matare!

_nosotros nos teñiremos el pelo… y Abia usara gorro!... y todos anteojos

_ok…. Cuadno es el vuelo?- pregunta Jun

_a las 3 okey

Al otro dia a las 2 lso dos grupos de personas se iban a el aeropuerto de Nerita

Los Arashi tenian algo diferente para no ser reconocidos, unos usaban barbijos y tenia el cabello tenido , los otros tenian anteojos de sol y gorros

Las chicas iban con sus grandes bolsos para el aeropuerto 1 bolso cada una y un bolso de mano

Al llegar al aeropuerto entraron al avion los eran de dos personas

_y ahora como hacemos?. – pregunta Onho – ju… digo Souta como tu tubistes la idea vas a ir separado . y ojo con llamar la atencion – los chicos se sentaron en los asiento 42- 43 44-45 y jun se tenia q sentar en el 46-47

Mientras tanto las chicas entraron al avion

_donde nos sentamos – dice primu- facil nosotras en 4041 y tu Noa en el 46-47

_y por q to sola? – dice Noa

_por q tu tubistes la idea – entocnes Noa ve los asientos y ve a Jun :

_este chico es raro no kiero – reprocha Noa . Nic y Primu se sienta

_lo siento no hay lugar –dicen a la vez una asafata se aserca y dice

_señorita se puede sentar en su lugar porfavor

_esta bien – dice haciendo puchero ella se aserca a jun y trata de poner su maleta en elc compartimiento de arriba de el asiento pero es muy pesado y no puede jun ve q no puede, se levanta y dice:

_quiere q la ayude señorita? – dice

_si porfavor- entonces el la levanta con gran facilidad, la poner arriba y le sonrie a ella el paresio conosida su sonrisa pero solo dice "como voy a conoces a esta persona " en su cabeza – quiere la ventanilla – jun le ofrese

_si gracias!- ella le debuelve la sonrias y se sienta – ella escucha musica y manda mensajes a Primu y Nic

_"quien es parese lindo"- dicen ellas

_"jajaja yo sigo diciendo q es raro pero no lo conosco solo me ayudo con mi maleta!"- contesta ella

_"iran a Dubai"? – preguntan

Estubieron hablado asi 4 horas mientras q jun mirava unas peliculas q davan por la TV

Al llegar ellas salen primero y toma un taxi al puerto y despues toman un Barco y zarpan a las islas , ellos hicieron lo mismo pero tomar otro barco

Estubieron aya por dos dias los Arashi no fueron descubiertos aun siq esta todo trankilo al 3 dia las chicas fueron a un karaoke – disco. Hay en ese lugar podias hacer karaoke o bailar y beber. Ellas fueron

_Noa canta – dice Nic- me facina tu voz

_mmm.. okey igual aquí nadie nos cononce – Noa agarro el microfono y empeso a cantar lo q aparesia en la pantalla la cancion era You Are My Love y empeso a cantar

Cuando empeso la cancion entraron los arashi

_de quien es esta voz- pregunto Sho – es muy hermosa jun se aserco para escucharla mas de serca

_viene del escenario dijo … - mientras se asercaba mas y mas asta q llego donde estaban las chicas aplaudiendola – la conocen?

_es nuetra amiga – dijo Nic – y tu kien eres?

_ju… digo Souta – dijo

_Ohh ya veo ella es Primu y yo soy Nic – el no le aprestaba atención

_y … y ella …¿Quién es?- pregunto señalando a Noa

_se llama Noa –dice Primu

_tiene una voz hermosa – dice jun

_si lo sabemos – dicen las dos juntas riendoce

_SOUTA… deja de estar habladno con chicas tan lindas sin presentárnosla!.- dijo Abia acercándose

_ohh lo siento ellas son N…y Prumio… y ella es Noa.. –dice jun solo escuchando la cancion de Noa

_quee? N. y prumio? …estas bien? – dice Onho – perdonenlo chicas el es asi solo se consentra en una cosa cuando le interesa

_nose preocupen la voz de nuetra amiga es inotizadora – primu dice mientras rie- ella se llama Nic y yo Pirmu

_mucho gusto chicas – dice Sho

_estan solas quiere ir a sentarse con nosotras?. – Aiba

_si claro …- a todo esto Noa ya había terminado su cancion – y como estube me escucharon o se quedaron hablado con ellos –dice Noa

_mmm… lo siento a mitad de la cancion aparecieron ellos – dijo primu

_Yoo..yo si te escuche – dijo Jun

_jajaja si i como la escochastes – dijo Aiba – se kedo imnotizado con tu vos – Noa se roboriza

_como se llaman?- pregunta Primu

_ el es shouta – lo apunta a jun q ya estaba en si – el es Len – apuentando a Aiba- Hara apuntando a Sho – Deita – apuntando a Onho – y yo soy Taiga.

_Ohh q curiosos nombres – dice Noa …. Bueno vamos a divertirnos

Estubieron toda la noche juntos. Noa y Jun bailaron toda la noche juntos y hablaron

Noa canto varias canciones y Jun le hacia coro

_tu amigo canta bien- dice Primu

_si –dice Shon con una sonrisa forsosa - y espero q no cante mas – continuo pero en forma de susurro

_q dijistes?- dijo primu

_no nada – dijo Sho- vamos a bailar? - dijo estirandole la mano

_si vamos – primu agarandolo

Ya habian pasado dos semanas y ellos se divertian mucho Jun y Noa entraban y salian del Hotel juntos iban a cabalgar por toda la isla salian a caminar y a andar en barco

_no sabes nadar?-dijo jun

_no, le tengo miedo al altamar cuando era chiquita mi hermamano me tiro del bote y si no fuera por mi padre …y desde ese momento no puede entrar al agua mas q auna peleta o a la orilla

_o entiendo – dice jun – entonces volvamos

Al llegar a la playa aperen Nic y Primu corriendo

_Noaa Nooa…- dice Nic – tu hermano y sus amigos esta aki

_q? como? Estan aki? – dijo ella – como supieron

_no lo se- dijo Primu mientras q dos chicos aparecieron caminando por la playa

_adios vacaciones- dice Noa – porfavos chicos no se me aserque por ahroa – Noa sale corriendo

_q susdece? – pregunta Onho

_es q el hermano de ella su aficion es el basket y es muy bueno en ellos aparte, es muy celoso una vez casi mata a alquien a golpes por mierar tanto a sus dos hermanas Noa . y Eire ellas son gemelas pero Eire esta en America por estudios el todas las semanas porlomenos una vez va a visitarla una vez le encontro una carta de amor y la iso perder un año por q la manod de regreso a japon

_y como se llama

_se llama fernando pero le dicen fer … -explica Nic

_FERNANDO!!! Q haces aca? Quien te dijo q estaria aca?

_Hola hermanita keriaadaa!!... - dijo el abrazandola – no me dijo nadie como vi q desaparesistes `mas de una semana llame a la policia de todo japon para buscarte y al final cuando estaba por buscar a la INTERPOOL Ondine me dijo q te habias ido a Dubai con tus amigas

_la voy a matar! - dijo dandose media vuelta y gritando - Fue ONDINE!!!

_diablos!!!- dijo Primu

_quien es Ondine? – pregunta jun

_su madre – aclaro Nic

_y por q le dicen por su nombre - Aiba

_por q Ondine la abandono al nacer y se la dio a su padre Show Lo por estar con su Novio Jiro Wang

_Ohh q vida tan complicada q tiene ella – dice Sho

_entonces no las vamos a poder ver mas?- nic y primu negaron con la cabeza

_No simpre y cuando a Fernado le caigas bien – aclararon

_hola chicas- dice fernando – hola….Chic..mmmm… ustedes quienes son?

_ el es shouta – lo apunta a jun– el es Len – apuentando a Aiba- Hara apuntando a Sho – Deita – apuntando a Onho – y yo soy Taiga.

_jajaja q nombres de alienjenas – ellos rien con sonrisa forzosa – y q intenciones tienen con mi hermana?

_ninguna – dijieron todos muy seguros menos Jun q tartamudeo un poco, Fernando lo miro a Jun muy detenida mente- no los conosco de alguna parte?

_no no claro q no – dijo Sho un poco nervioso

_yo creo q si – dijo el mirando a su amigo

_mmmm… creo q los e visto en algunas revistas

_no no puede ser nosotros no estuvimos en revistas!

_ a q se dedican? …- pregunto fernando

_ah ahh nuetros padres son …mmmm…sonn manager de los _Johnny's_

_de los Johnny`s? la agencia de moledos de q representan a Kat-Tun y arr..ar.. como era?- dice el

_arashi – contesta Aiba

_ellos – dice apuntandolo a Abia

_oohh ya veo… esta bien pueden hablar con mi hermna pero les aseguro q si tienen otras intenciones … no van a poder ver mas a sus queridos netsu(significa calor en Japones Fernando hiso gracias a el nombre de Arashi – tormenta ) - Jun tenia ganas de pegarle igual q Aiba y Sho

_No te preocupes Fernando nosotros tenemos solo intenciones de ser amigos de tu hermana – dice Onho agarrando a los y llevándoselos- ahora nos iremos a nuetra habiatacion – continuo – chau chicas asta mañana.

Pero todas las mañanas las chicas iban y venian en custodia de Fernando y Akira, su amigo. Y Jun no se podia hacercar a Noa ya q sus sentimietos eran muy ovbios una tarde cuadno los chicos estaban en el mar mientras q Noa estaba tomando sol de repente un hombre se aserca a Noa y le da un ramo de Rosas Amarillas con una tarjeta "Noa: hace tiempo no Hablamos no? Como andas? Yo estoy siemrpe pensando en ti si te das vuelta podre ver tu cara nuevamente y estare aliviado." Ella mira para un costado y hay estaba Jun y los demas tomando un trago en la arena De repente Fernando ve al hombre alejandoce de Noa y ve las flores va como puede donde esta ella y le arranca las flores de la mano

_quien te las a dado? – dice el

_no se se habran aquibocado – dice ella trarando de ocultar la tarjeta

_dame eso!- el le agarra la muñeca y agarra el papel – q es esto "Noa" si se ve q se confundieron – dice el ironicamente – quien te la ah enviado?

_no ves q no dice ningun nombre – dice ella, el leyendo la carta se da media vuelta y solo ve a los chicos ya q los demas era mujer

_fueron ellos? – dijo el – kien de todos? – Noa mira para el otro lado el la agarra, la para y la alsa en su hombro - si no me dices voy a tener q preguntar yo mismo –

_suelta Fernando!- dice ella pataleando

Entocnes Jun empeso a caminar para donde estaban ellos

_dijo q la vajes – dice el agarrando la cadera de Noa – oh no la oyes?

_asike fuiste tu el q le envio las flores- dice Fernando – te lo adverti! No queiro q te acerques a ella!

_eso va hacer imposibles – dice jun – no voy a hacerlo

_esta bien – dice el – agamos un trato un Basketball callejero que te parese? Uno contra uno mis reiglas! Si tu encestas una sola vez ganas

_ok si gano ella es mia si pierdo te prometo q nunca mas la volvere a ver ni mandar nada – dice el

_jun noo!!- dice Noa

_CALLATE! – le grita fernando jun la mira

_no te preocupes se a lo q me enfrento - dice jun

_ju..Souta tu no pudes jugar acuerdate lo q dijo el medico la ultima vez – creta Sho

Fernando mira a Sho y piensa "¿ju..?" y de repente gra para Jun – mañana a las 6 de la tarde en en gimnacio del hotel! – Jun lo mira y asiente con la cabeza Noa se quiso asercar a Jun pero acambio de eso Fernando la toma de el brazo – tu bienes conmigo – arrojando las flores q todavía tenia en la mano en los pies de Jun

a la noche de esta misma tarde

_estas loco no puedes jugar – dice Sho- no puedes hacer ningun deporte asta q estes curado de el todo desde la ultima caida de el escenario si no no vas apoder bailar mas!

_no te preocupes tendre cuidado!- dice el – hora tengo q dormir

A la tarde sigiente antes de el partido Fernando ya estaba con Akira practicando unos tiro jun entra a la cancha y Akira tira la pelota por el aire

_GO!- grita Akira , Jun y Fernando empiezan a jugar todo iba bien asta q fernando empeso a jugar sucio empujava golpeaba y tirava a jun por el piso

_dioss el solo esta jugando con el- dice Noa

_¿Jugando? – pregunta Sho

_si solo juega con el, kiere ver asta donde puede llegar – explica noa

_y eso es malo?- pregunta Sho

_si mucho- dice Nic – la ultima vez dejo a un chico internado

_y alfinal lo dejo estar con ella?- pregunta Nino

_si pero el estaba tan asustado q no kiso verla mas

Empesaron a jugar y Fernando jugaba muy sucio

Golpeaba y tiraba por todos lasdos . todos miravan y noa gritaba

_ya vasta dejalo Fernando!- gritaba y gritaba pero el no escuchaba

_yo no lo estoy obligando a jugar – dice el riedo

Jun estaba ya con el labio y arriba de la seja tenia un terrible cortada pero el seguia asta q derepete sale corriedo Noa con una toalla y agarra a Jun y lo empiasa a limpiar

_AKIRAA!!- dice fernando todavía mas enojado- Agarra a Noa q no entre a la cancha q se puede lastimar- Akira entra y agarra a Noa fuertemente de el brazo

_sueltame!- dice ella entoces Akira la agarra mas fuerte y la lasrtima

_dijo q la sueltes – dice jun empujando a Akira y agarrando a Noa - ¿estas bien? - le pregunto biendo su brazo estaba sangrando no era grabe pero Jun se rasgo aprte de su pantalo y le puso en forma de venda – ve a la enfermeria yo estare bien

_solo es un rasguñon- dice Fernando y le lanza la bola - te toca! –Jun la agarra y e susurro le dice a Noa

_estare bien no te preocupes- le dice sonriendo ella sonrie

Entonces el empiesa a botar la pelota y va para el aro y va bien salta y de repente fernando le pega en una de sus costillas pero. Jun ya habia tirado la pelota en ese momnento Jun callo al suelo y la pelota tanbien

_SSII!!- grita Sho, la pelota habia entrado

_NOO!!- dice Noa viendo el a Jun tirado ella va corriedo y lo abraza

_Creo q gane – dice Jun con sangre en la boca Noa lo abraza

_esta bien puede estar con Noa pero si llegas a lastimarla date por muerto – dice fernando secandoce la traspirasion

Jun rie y Noa tambien desde ese momento ellos estubieron siempre juntos asta q un dia estaban en un yate parte de ellos habian mas personas abordo de repente Noa se descuda y resbala por la proa entonces cae al agua Nic y primu empiezan a grita

_fernando Souta – grita ellos vienen coriredon – Noa callor al agua .

Al escuchar esto Jun salta sin pensarlo de el barco y Fernando tira un salavavidas

Jun tiene a Noa en brazos después de salir de el agua se le avian salido los anteojos y se le habia vajado el pelo Noa estaba consiente entonces la deja sentada en una silla de pronto se escuchan gritos

_ARASHI!- dicen – es Jun !

Un montón de chicas empiezan a correr para donde estaba jun

_¿Arashi? ¿Jun?- dice Fernando – quien eres?

Entocnes jun mira a Noa y dice

_lo siento – dice y se hacerca

_de q estas hablando? – pregunta confundida

_JUN! – dice Onho – vamosnos nos descubrion nos tenemos q ir!

Entonces lo agarran de el brazo y se lo llevan al camerino.

Noa se sorprende

_YA SABIA Q LO Conocia de alguna parte- dice Akira

_Quienes son? – pregunta fernando mientras Noa escuchaba

_Son Arashi es un grupo famosos en japon – emplica- supuestamente estaban de vacacion en- Noa interumpe

_america – dice ella – pero estan en Dubai … mentiras… promesas falsas entonces Noa sale corriedo para su camerino y sierra la puerta con llaves fernando va detrás de ella

_Noaa – dice golpeando la puerta – abre porfavor . no agas caso es un maldito! Mentiroso

Noa no responde entocnes el va para el camerino de los chicos

_servicio a la habitación – dice golpando, entonces Aiba abre la puerta y fernando le pega entonces entra y agarra a Jun q estaba sentado en la cama

_Sou..jun … como te llames- dice el- te dije q si lastimabas a Noa te ibas a arepentir – entonces fernando levanta la mano y le quiere pegar

_YA BASTA!- grita Noa de la puerta – Fernado dejalo . entonces Fernando lo suelta y dice

_te salvastes – y se aserca a Noa

_dejalo no lo vamos a volver a ver asike no vale la pena lastimarlo nic ya llamo a su padre dentor de 10 minutos vienen a buscarnos – entonces Noa se va y jun sale corriedo pero fernando la detiene

_no te atrebas a ir tras ella – entonces fernando lo suelta y sale corriedo tras Noa

Jun entra nuvamente al camerino y empisa a lamentarse

1 semana después

En el istituto de Noa

_chicos en este trimestre vamos a tener un alumno nuevo – dice el tutor enfrente de toda la clase, Noa estaba mirando por la ventana sin mirar al tutor– el se llama Matsumoto Jun.

Noa levanta la vista sorprendida y ve a Jun parado enfrente de la clase - sientate serca de la chica q esta alado de la ventana ella se llama Noa Suzuki y sera tu compañera entoces Jun mira a Noa y rie . ella corre la cara y sige mirando a la venta, el se sienta alado de ella y dice

_Hola me llamo Jun Matsumoto – dice el - soy miembro de Arashi un grupo de J-POP – dice estirando la mano

_Diculpa mis padres me enceñaron a no hablar con extraños – entonces Noa empiuesa a sacar sus utiles

Al tocar el timbre jun se acerca a ella y le dice

_¿como as estado?- pregunta

_disculpa?... te di confianza para q puedas hablarme extraño?- dice ella con ironia – no te conosco ni tu a mi estonces porfavor no molestes

Entonces ella se levanta y se va al salir por la puerta entra rapidamente Fernando

_ooh no tu tambien estas en este istituto- dice el fernando se aserca apresuradamente y lo agarra de la camisa

_ No vulvas a dirijirte a Noa ni te parevas a ni mirarla esta claro?- dice el – Yo le di una oportunidad a Souta no a ti asike no te acerques

_entiende Souta y yo somos el mismo no eh cambiado en nada!

_si mentistes una vez puedes mentir nuevamente asike no volvere a caer en tus mentiras – dice el – Akira Jiro vengan

Dos chicos aparesen con una soga atan a Jun poor la sintura y Fernando empiesa a caminar por toda la escuela con el arrastras

_SUELTAME!- grita Jun

Entonces Noa viene corriedo

_No escuchastes dijo q lo sueltes!- dijo ella entonces agarro la navaja q tenia fernando en su bolsillo y corto la soga

_todabia lo ayudas?- dice fernando

_no lo ayudo por q es el lo ayudo como ayude a un monton de chicos – dice Noa gira para Jun – te combiene irte de el astuto antes q arruine tu vida en la banda

_no me ire, si tu no vienes conmigo

_estas loco? – Noa dice- no te consco ademas ya tengo a alguien q me gusta

_quien?- pregunta Jun sorprendido

_el se llama Souta pero el desaparesio en las vacaciones y no lo puede ver mas asike porfavor no me molestes

_SOUTA NO EXISTE!. – dice jun –SOUTA SOY YO! – entoces Noa le pega una cacheda

_no te atravas a compararte con el!- dice – el no miente! – ella se levanta y se va.

_TE JURO Q TE VOY A PROVAR Q TE AMO! – grita Jun mietras veia q se iba

_Callate- dice Fernado. Y tambien se va

A la mañana siguiente el esta en la el habia llegado temprano y fue a la direccion

Entro y el dierector no estaba asique se sento en la silla y agarro el microfono. Y espero asta q el istituto se llenara.

_hola!?- dice por el mircrofono – soy Matsumoto Jun, un estudiante de este istituto y el motibo por el cual estoy asiendo esoto es por q kiero invitar a Noa del ultimo año a un concierto de Arashi… yo se q no kieres saber nada de mi pero yo si y no desistere asta q aceptes mis sentimientos, que son los mismo q Souta tenia pero a diferencia mia el no existe ya q era yo y lamento mucho haberte mentido. Y poravor hacepta mi invitacion. – apaga el mircrofo y se va.

Noa escucha a Jun y solo se aserca a su casillero haber la puerta y cae un sobre "Noa" adentro habia

Entradas para el concierto de Arashi y una pekeña nota "una para ti y para fernando para q no piense mal… Jun"

Ella rie y fernando se aserca

_Vas a ir? – pregunta el

_mmm… no se no estoy segura.- dice ella

_ok. – dice el – acuerdate q el mintió a todos.

_si lo se – dice ella – pero tanbien se q sus sentimientos son verdaderos y solo mintió para estar unas vacaciones tranquilas- explica ella

_estas pensando perdonarlo?- dice el

_no se no estoy segura todavía – dice ella. Y se va.

Dia de el concierto

_no se si voy a ir – dice ella a Nic por telefono

_si no vas te vas a arrepentir para toda tu vida.

_tu crees?- pregunta

_si es el unico chico q te a gustado – explica ella- y apensar q te aya mentido el fue un amor contigo, dejor q tu hermno lo golpeara te salvo de ahogarte - explica ella – ademas solo te mintió con el nombre y su profesión. No es mucho.

_ok me ire a preparar pero no kiero q vaya fernando conmigo – dice ella

_entonces dile q no vas y te escapas por la ventana. – dice nic

_okey entonces are eso pero kiero q me acompañes asike ire a buscarte dentreo de una hora.

_okey bye bye – entonces ella corta y se empiesa a cambiar. Depuse de hora pone unas almoadas devajo de la manta simulando q ella esta hay durmiendo y sale por la ventana. Va a buscar a Nic, Al llegar al estadio habia muchas colas y se aserco a la puerta.

_disculpe donde tengo q hacer la cola- pregunta ella

_puedo ver su entrada? – pregunta el ella le muestra – no señorita usted no tiene q hacer cola esta es una entrada vip y solo tiene q entrar y subir a la plataforma q estas a los cosatado. Entonces ella sonrie y entran y sigen signe caminando hay un hombre parado de seguridad y pregunta

_puedo ayudarlas- dice el

_si donde esta la plataforma 1? – pregunta Nic

_es la primera – dice apuntando para el fondo – subes al asensor q hay hay y cuando sale hay una puerta.

_okey gracias – dice Nic y seban suben al asensor y al vajar de el mismo ven a otro hombre parado y enfrente de la puerta

_disculpe esta es la plataforma uno? – dice Noa

_si es esta – dice el chico- usted es Noa? el señor matsumoto me dijo q iba a venir con su hermano- dice el mirando a Nic

_no puedo venir asike traje a una amiga – dice ella

_puedo ver sus entradas – nopa asintió y se las mostro – estabien pasen

El lugar estana todo acomodado y abia una mesa llena de bonbones y bebidas y una carta "Noa". ella la abre y dice "espero q te guste lo q prepare gracias por venir y q disfrutes el concierto" ella rie y se sienta.

Al empesar el consierto Jun sale al estyadio y mira la plataforma el la estaba mirando a Noa y levanta la mano para saludarla, Sho,Aiba Onho y nino hacen lo mismo Jun agarra el micrófono y dice

_gracias por venir – dice el

_hoy este concierto va hacer dedicado a una amiga muy especial para Matsujun – dice Aiba – ella a decir verdad odia este tipo de conciertos y solo vino por compromiso – dice Aiba explicando la situación.

_esa persona es a la q yo heri mucho pero a la vez la amo con todo mi conrazo – explica Jun- asike quiero dedicar la primera canción a ella – dice el apuntando a la plataforma 1.-

Entones ellos se ponen en posición y Onho empieza a contar

_1 2 2 YA! – empesaron a cantar era la cancion "Love So Sweet".

Después de escucharla noa estubo llorando todo el tiempo al terminar el concierto noa se kedo esperando q salga todos para q no aya problemas entoces habren la puerta.

Era Jun . Noa lo mira y sale corriendo a abrazarlo

_Gracias – dcie ella

_Siento aberte ment… - noa le pone un dedo en la boca

_sshhh – dice ella- no necesitas explicar mas .

Ella sonrie y el se aserca para besarla.

Un año despues todo se habia arreiglado Fernando le habia permitido estar con ella. En las vacaciónes de siguientes ellos fueron con todos a Corea del Sur pàra una fiesta q organizaba una agencia de modelaje de Corea y invito a los Arashi y dijieron q podian invitar a los q quisieran entocnes jun invito a Nic, Primu Fernando y Noa ahy conocieron a un grupo famoso de Corea y amigo de Arashi llamdos SS501, Primu y Nic estaban conociendolos q ellos terminaron invitándolas un 1 a sus casas en Alaska. Jun ese dia le propuso a Noa casamiento.

Noa M.S.


End file.
